Zeroth ending
by The1whoAlwaysSeesHope
Summary: There is a saying that states "You can not undo what you have done". Your past mistakes will never be corrected. Your regret will never be answered...But, what if it can... -ASH
_**Hi guys its been a long time since I posted a story . Oh well this is a ones-shot of and interesting world where love, friendship, hate and other hormonal emotions occur. Bonds will be tested. Trust will be bro- oh I said too much... Oh well let's just say it will be one heck of a ride.**_

 **?**

"Hey, Good morning" An eerie yet calming girly voice resounded from my back.

 _'I wonder when did this routine feel normal yet abnormal'_

"Hey are you listening?"

"I love you"

'Her face really turned red huh'

"W-wh-what are you talking about?! D-don't just abruptly say it to someone…Bu-but it doesn't mean I don't like you… D-don't get the wrong idea…"

"Smooth moves, smooth moves Ash. I didn't know you were that direct." I saw my childhood frien approach me slow clapping.

"Says the guy who broke up with his girlfriend in the middle of the street"

I heard him mumble something but I didn't bother asking

"You know I appreciate you guys coming with me every day to school, but if we don't hurry up we'll be late"

I didn't wait for a reply, I just started walking not looking back at my two childhood friends Hannah and Ace.

"W-wait, are you not going wait for my reply?!"

"Nope, not at all"

'Besides it's not your answer I'm waiting for'

Our journey to school was a silent one, Hannah who usually keeps on talking about music and books was extremely quiet and Ace, who usually gets into a verbal fight with Hannah was just staring into the ground looking a bit depressed, I didn't really think that it would affect them that much. We reached our classroom as the first period bell rang, no words were spoken as we took our seats, and a few minutes after, our first period began.

 _'Well here we go again'_

During our morning classes nothing fruitful really happened, we merely had an excruciatingly hard pop quiz which I already expected, after that nothing really important happened. The lunch bell rang and our morning classes were over, after our teacher dismissed us I went directly to the student council office, as I stood in front of the door I remembered all the had ever happened, the shock I had gone through, all the doubts that had led me to this unexpected truth, and the solution that can be even called wishful thinking, I entered the door only to be greeted by two strange yet familiar faces.

"About time you came slowpoke"

"You know it wouldn't hurt to attend classes"

The girl in front of me is the student council president, Casandra. She doesn't really have any noticeable characteristics, other than her strawberry blonde hair, and her unusual craving for lollipops.

"Classes are boring, besides don't you think that attending them would be fruitless?"

 _'I hate it when she's right'_

"You're plan better work Casandra, saying that to her was really embarrassing"

"~Oh and here I thought you liked her" Her tone sounded as if she was having fun, it could be even compared to a child.

"You should really stop teasing people, besides she's just my childhood friend"

"Oh? Would you prefer Allyssa here then?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"~~ I'm not hearing a no"

"W-were just friends isn't that right Allyssa?"

"O-of course Casandra were just friends…"

'Was there a hint of sadness in her words?'Now that I think about it, I don't really know much about her'

The first time I met Allyssa was after I was called to the student council office, and was told about our predicament.

 _'Welcome, Ash' a strawberry blond haired girl greeted me._

 _'Um, why did you call me here?'_

 _'I'll be blunt here, do you believe in the quote "you can never make up for lost time"?'_

 _'Yes…I guess…'_

 _'What if I told you that there is a way?'_

 _'That is impossible you know, since to do that you'd have to travel back to time'_

 _'Oh really now, but there is still another way'_

 _'And that is…?_

 _'I'll show you, let us go outside for a bit'_

 _We exited the room and she led me to our school rooftop, as she opened the door the warm light of the sun welcomed us. I looked at my surroundings trying to find the reason why she led me here._

 _'Don't just stand there, come here and enjoy the scenery with me'_

 _I walked towards the ledge where she stood. I scanned my surrounding and it was admittedly a beautiful scenery, the spring weather giving life to the plant life below._

 _'So what is the other way to make up for lost time?'_

 _'Oh about that…'_

 _I felt something push my back, and before my brain could react I was falling to my doom._

 _'You have to find out yourself'_

 _Those words were the last thing I heard, then it all turned black._

 _'Am I dead?'_

 _I looked around at my surroundings only to be greeted by a familiar scenery, it was my room. I frantically stood up trying to process everything._

 _'I-it was just a dream huh… Man what a weird dream'_

 _I didn't try to think much about it and just readied myself for school. As usual my childhood friends Hannah and Ace accompanied me to school but something was a bit odd, our conversation today was exactly the same as "yesterday", I didn't ask them why because the dream I had kept haunting me. During our classes, everything seemed to be exactly the same as what happened "yesterday". I tried not to act paranoid as I tried to think of a reason why everything was repeating. Then, I recalled her words._

 _'I'll be blunt here, do you believe in the quote "you can never make up for lost time"?'_

 _'Yes…I guess…'_

 _'What if I told you that there is a way?'_

 _'That is impossible you know, since to do that you'd have to travel back to time'_

 _'Oh really now, but there is still another way'_

 _I looked at my hand as I remembered all that ever happened "yesterday"._

 _'Could this be the other way?'_

 _After the lunch bell rang, I ran directly towards the student council office. As I opened the door, I glared towards the person in the middle of the room while trying to catch my breath._

 _'~oh it looks like you remembered'_

 _'What in the world happened?!'_

 _'Before that let us introduce ourselves shall we? Well then as the one who suggested this, I'll go first'_

 _'I'm Casandra, 18 years old, I'm currently the student council president, I don't really know why, but people often asks me why my hair color is strawberry blond, oh and last but not the least I love eating lollipops'_

 _'You're turn to introduce yourself Allyssa, come on he is just a guy, he won't bite… probably…'_

 _'Don't worry, I don't bite'_

 _'Y-yes…Um I'm Allyssa, 18 years old, and I'm the student council vice-president…'_

 _'As you can see, she isn't really a sociable person but still, ~she is so cute, I don't know why guys doesn't approach her'_

 _'S-stop it Casandra. I-I'm not cute'_

 _I looked towards the person beside Casandra, certainly Casandra was right, her pale white skin gave compliment to her slim body and to her long black hair. You can also see her dark eyes through her glasses._

 _'S-stop staring you pervert…'_

 _I was brought back to the real world as I noticed that she was getting uncomfortable because of my stare._

 _'I-I'm sorry, I promise you I'm no pervert'_

 _'Well then it's your turn' Casandra interrupted, trying to loosen the tensed atmosphere around us._

 _'S-sure, I'm Ash, 18 years old, I'm just your regular student living his ordinary everyday life'_

 _'I wouldn't really call you ordinary, you managed to retain your memories after you fell down, not like the others. I wouldn't really call that "ordinary" right?'_

 _'Others?'_

 _'Yup we also tried that method on other students, but none of them retained their memories'_

 _'How many?!'_

 _'About 2,000 people already'_

 _'2,000?! How can you do that to those people?! Don't you think that murdering them is wrong?! Don't you have any sense of guilt?!'_

 _'Guilt?! How long do you think I have repeated this day…? It has been a long time since I had hope that this time loop would end, and when I noticed that I wasn't alone, I tried to look for others so that we can search for the way out of this place… Can you really blame me for being desperate…?'_

 _As I looked at Casandra, I felt a chill run down my spine, her face resembled one of a psychopath, I could clearly feel an ominous aura around her._

 _'I-I'm sorry Casandra'_

 _'Well then that's done, let us discuss the situation' As if by magic her voice was back to normal, jolly and mischievous, the dark aura around her was also completely gone._

 _'So how do we stop this loop, and why is that me, you and Allyssa are the only ones who noticed this?'_

 _'Well before that why don't you take a seat first'_

 _I took a seat at the opposite corner of the table where Casandra was sitting and Allyssa at my right._

 _'Well then I will cut to the chase, someone trapped us in an unending loop that last only about one day'_

 _'Someone? Do you mean that someone has the capability to trap us in an unending loop, and for what reason did that person trap us here?!'_

 _'We still don't know the reason but, it is possible that the person who wanted us trapped in here, and the person who trapped us are different persons'_

 _'What?!'_

 _'Calm down, did you ever had a dream, where a mysterious person asked you if you ever had a wish?'_

 _'Now that you mentioned it, I did have a dream where a person asked me if I had a wishbut, but I didn't answer directly then suddenly a bright light engulfed me and I woke up in my room'_

 _'You were not the only one who had that dream, me and Allyssa also had the same dream. We believe that the culprit made a wish and trapped us in this world'_

 _'Is that even possible? And why did that person even do this?'_

 _'I don't know the reason behind this, also do you really have any other idea on how this event happened?'_

 _'I-I don't know...'_

 _'I know it does seems far fetched Ash, but this is the best explanation we have as of now, so finding the culprit is the best thing we can do'_

 _'So, how do we get out of this unending loop?'_

 _'We still don't know...'_

 _'What?! So you're telling me that were just going to find the culprit and do nothing!' I instantly stood up due to my building rage._

 _'Calm down Ash, finding the culprit first is the only thing we can do for now'_

 _I sat down disappointingly, knowing that nothing fruitful will happen even if I continued screaming at them._

 _'So what is the plan in finding the culprit?'_

 _'~I'm glad you asked, were going to change the world' Casandra flahsed me a cheerful smile._

 _'Were going to do what?'_

 _'Don't you think that the culprit wouldn't be affected by this time loop?, if the culprit would be affected then there is no point to this unending cycle'_

 _'I guess you're right, the culprit wouldn't benefit from this loop if he or she is affected by it'_

 _'If we change something from this world, the culprit will be affected, after that the only thing we need to do is find someone affected by the change from the precious loop' She flashed a smile to me as if she has declared victory._

 _'I see... that plan was not half bad, but we still don't know how to stop this loop'_

 _'Don't worry, we will worry about that when we get there'_

 _'You're really carefree huh, Casandra'_

 _'Yup"_

 _"So what do we do now?'_

 _'Um, about that, this world has some kind of "security system"...' I could see her trying to hide her excitement._

 _'And that is?'_

 _'It resets your memory to the start of the day, you technically forget everything that happened during the day'_

 _'But how did you retain your memory?'_

 _'About that, the way to retain it is a little bit harsh'_

 _'And again that is?'_

 _'Die or watch someone die...'_

 _'...What?!'_

 _'We really do not know why but, that is the only way to retain our memories'_

 _'So you're telling me to die or kill someone!'_

 _'~yup, that is the only way to retain our memories'_

 _What shocked me wasn't the method of retaining the memories, but the fact that Casandra would suggest that kind of horrible thing with a smile on her face._

 _'Are you insane?! Can you really suggest murder or suicide, that is inhuman!'_

 _'Inhuman... Don't screw with me, I've already told you that I have lived countless loops already. If you're wondering why don't I just simply give up, it is not really that simple it seems that this world has taken a liking of me, that is why even if I tried it won't make any difference'_

 _After her statement I couldn't even speak. I felt like a helpless prey waiting for my time of death. Casandra's facial expression started to distort, her face started to look like one of a madman._

 _'S-sorry' I mustered all my strength just to say those words._

 _'~well then now were done with that let us get on with the plan shall we' In an instant her tone and facial expression were back to normal._

 _'So our plan here is to slowly change an event in this day and look for someone who isn't affected by this loop' Casandra added._

 _'Um... Casandra I have a question, were talking about loops here right? how many loops has it been?'_

 _'Good question Ash, let us see if I'm correct it is about 49,999th time'_

"Hey Ash are you listening? Stop flash backing and let us continue with our meeting for today"

"Y-yeah sorry Casandra"

"So I was saying, did anything change in your class 'today'?"

"None, even though we technically destroyed half of the school, nothing seems different"

"How about you Allyssa? did you notice anything change?"

"Sorry Casandra, but nothing seems to be different…"

"I see, even though we acted in a larger scale than last time it didn't give us any clues huh. I guess it is time to try and affect our schoolmates individually"

"Was me fake confessing to Hannah also part of your plan?"

"Yeah. I'm trying to see if affecting different individuals personally would do any good for us"

"Does that mean we have to go to all the students here in our campus?"

"Actually, before you became aware of this loop Ash, me and Allyssa were already trying to change this loop by affecting different students individually, we tried the lower year level first but sadly nothing change no matter how hard we try"

"So that means the only students left are those who have the same year as us huh"

"Yeah, but considering that if the culprit is clever enough to fool us, he or she wouldn't give us any hints that he was affected"

"I guess your right…"

"Don't worry, this time I changed the plan a little bit, for the next loops we will be partnering up"

"Partnering up? Wouldn't it be better if we split up to cover more ground?"

"I don't think so, since this time were trying different ways of changing this loop I don't really think partnering up is such a bad idea, and besides two heads are always better than one, maybe you can even make a better plan than mine"

"I see, so since were only composed of three people we need to have a rotation of partners then"

"Yup, we will just decide later on how the rotation will happen"

"So anything else to discuss Casandra?"

"I guess nothing else is really needed to be discussed"

"I see, then I'll be going now, I haven't eaten my lunch yet"

"Can't you eat it here?"

"I think Hannah and Ace are waiting for me at the canteen, even though this world may not be real but I still have my will to live a normal everyday life"

"How'd I wish I still had mine" I couldn't really understand it but I heard a whisper that had a hint of sadness and despair.

"I'll be going now"

"~don't forget to say hi to your precious Hannah for me"

"L-like I had said, she's just my childhood friend" I closed the door not waiting for a reply for I already know that Casandra won't let out a chance to tease someone.

As I walked through our hallway I tried remembering all of my fun times in my school. Where everything was still just your ordinary high school, I couldn't help to also remember my normal everyday life before I realized that the world that I am living in is a world that is an endless loop. Without me noticing that I have reached the cafeteria I was greeted by my childhood friend's voice.

"Hey Ash, hurry up you slow poke"

'Why does everybody call me that…?'

"Yes,yes, I'm coming"

"Why did you suddenly run off like that Ash?"

"Um it's nothing, we just had an urgent meeting at the student council"

"When did you became a member of the council again? I had no idea you were a member"

"I-I already joined long ago Ace, but I don't really liked to be treated differently from the others so I decided to keep it as secret…"

"Is that so"

"C-come on guys let us eat, lunch will be over soon"

"Yeah you're right"

Our lunch was the 'usual' lunch we always had, it was full of jokes and the usual antics of Hannah and Ace.

' _Huh did they forget about this morning?'_

I tried not to push the subject too much, I only did it to test out if either of my childhood friends were the culprit, which I highly think they're not. After a few minutes, we finished eating and decided to walk around to burn out the food we had eaten. During our walk, I was only half participative, for I have already experienced this countless of times and our conversations would always remain the same. During our afternoon classes, I wasn't even paying attention to the discussion I just tried my best to look as attentive as possible, and as expected nothing out of 'ordinary' happened, looks like our plan the other loop affected no one. The day ended again without anything helpful to our situation, as my childhood friends exited the room first for I told them that the student council had an important agenda to attend to. After all my classmates had exited the classroom, I stood up reluctantly, trying to find my will, I started to walk towards the rooftop of our school, there I would be meeting with Casandra and Allyssa and end today's loop.

 _'I wonder when did walking to my doom started being a normal routine for me."_ Before I noticed, I was already standing at the entrance, I opened the door and found Casandra and Allyssa waiting for me. Words were not spoken, no words were needed we merely exchanged gazes and I walked towards the ledge of our school.

"Well then ladies I bid you ado" I flashed a smile to them knowing that the next few seconds would be the all so familiar feeling of…death. I jumped towards my end…no… towards the end of this fake life, then I die.

 **52,055th Loop**

The day started with usual events in my life, my childhood friends joining me for a walk, nothing out of the ordinary happened which was a disappointment and a relief for me. Our conversations were as expected the same. My morning classes did not change and went on just like all of the past days.

"I told you that they weren't the culprit" I entered the student council room after I had exited from my classroom which was as usual the same.

"Oh I see…Good for you then. So for today, we will have our pairing first, I will pair up with Allyssa for today, then for tomorrow Ash you would be partnering with me, then the next day with Allyssa. We will repeat the same cycle until we covered all of the students, so to person who does not have any pair will look around school and try to look for anything out of the ordinary" We nodded in agreement

"Well then Allyssa shall we? We still have a lot of things to do"

"S-sure Casandra"

"Well then, see you later Ash"

"Okay, see you guys later"

They went out of the room leaving me behind in an empty room. I wondered what should I do for the time being, I decided that the best thing to do was to roam around and scout for any unusual events. The day passed by without me noticing any difference, I looked at the sky as it started to turn into an ocean of orange. I decided it is about time to go to our meeting point everyday.

Then once again, I die…

 **52, 127th loop**

Nothing important happened to our day

I once more felt the pavement crash towards my face…

 **52, 241th loop**

This time my partner for today is Casandra. Our day just went by with Casandra trying her best to tease me, nothing out of the ordinary had happened today in our investigation.

I die once more…

 **52, 392th loop**

My partner for today is Allyssa I don't usually hold conversations with her, for she doesn't really seem the most approachable girl I have ever seen, our day was both awkward and a let-down for we didn't find any clues.

Once more, the contents of my head meets the cold hard ground…

 **52, 566th loop**

This time I am all by myself again, I was tired of the usual routine of my life, so I decided to take a break for a while and watch the peaceful sky at our school rooftop, for I know I would have just ended here later. I didn't notice that I had fell asleep, and when I woke up the sky was already dyed with orange, I stood up and looked below to our school grounds, there I saw mountain of corpses, to be more precise it was mine, I rubbed my eyes trying the see if it was all an hallucination, then the mountain of corpses disappeared, as if on cue the door opened and revealed Casandra and Allyssa. I looked at them with questioning eyes and their reply was merely a shake of their head, by then I know what would have happened next.

And so, I bid the world farewell once more…

 **52, 764th loop**

For today, me and Allyssa were assigned to the usual spots where there is always a gathering of students, and as expected she is paying more attention to her book rather than to her surroundings.

"Um Allyssa, I think it is better that we should really focus more on finding out who is the culprit"

"…"

"Um Allyssa, you there?"

"Y-yeah sorry, I was just too focused in reading, and I think you're right we should really focus more on finding the culprit…"

"R-right… um Allyssa, if it is ok could I ask about how you found out about this unending loop? I-I know it's a little personal, but I think it would be better if we understand each other better since our team won't be effective if you don't know each other enough"

"…"

"I-I'm sorry, it was a stupid question, I know you wouldn't want to talk about your past"

"I-it was a long time ago, just like you I was called to the student council office then was pushed by Casandra. I was really angry at first but, after the explanation of Casandra and experiencing it myself I believed on her words. We tried to do our best but we couldn't do it, whatever we did resulted into nothing, every loop my will to find the culprit grew weaker, but Casandra would always be there for me. She would always stay by my side and comfort me, telling me that everything would be ok, and we would be returning to our everyday lives. That's why I'm trying my best to help her and I also want to make sure she doesn't fall into the darkness"

"I see th-"

"But to be honest I'm not that strong, every day when I see you die, I keep remembering myself in your condition. Every next loop I keep telling myself that it would be okay, but every afternoon when we end up no new leads it makes loose hope gradually, I don't want her to worry about me anymore so that's why I try my best to look strong in front, so I won't be a burden anymore, but truth to be told I just want to relay on someone. I want someone to help me and solve my problems… I'm so selfish aren't I?"

I could see tears forming at the side of her eyes 'did I just make a girl cry?!'

"D-don't worry Allyssa you can rely on me. I won't stop until we are out of this loop, besides I'm the one who always sees hope so don't worry" It seemed that my words had calmed her down for she stopped sobbing.

"Thank you so much Ash"

"N-no, it's not that great really… let's continue our search for now, we would be out of this loop faster if we find the culprit quickly"

"I-I guess you're right, let us get going now"

Our day continued without much useful results though, Allyssa became more responsive to our talks and I think that is a good improvement and, it will really help us in our future search.

Once again, I walk towards my doom after a few minutes of discussing the information we gathered. We decided to call it a day and once more I fall to my doom.

 **52, 853th loop**

This time I'm currently with Casandra, but oddly enough Casandra would always tease me when we search together but today she seemed quiet.

"H-hey Casandra are you okay? You seemed to be very quiet today"

"Don't worry Ash, I was just thinking of something"

"Do you mind sharing?"

"What if I told you that I was thinking of a way to confess to my crush, would you still want to know?"

"N-no don't worry I-I don't interfere with other people's love lives!" I turned around looking a bit flushed

A burst of laughter reputed from my back. The owner of the voice was Casandra, she was definitely having fun, for she clutched her stomach due to her laughter. Unknowingly I let out a smile of relief knowing that the Casandra I knew was back. After a while she stopped laughing and tried to catch her breath.

"Don't worry Ash, I'm not thinking of such ridiculous things, I can't believe you fell for that, your expression was really funny"

"Now that's the Casandra I know" I commented as I let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't think we're going to get any information today, so let us head back its getting dark"

"Yeah, I guess your right"

We walked towards the rooftop of our school where our day always 'ends', this time Casandra's attitude was back to normal. She was always trying to make me blush or would just tell me a random sentence just to see my reaction. After a few of her antics, we reached the rooftop where the three of us would meet.

 _'Why did I try to cheer her up again?!'_

When we entered the rooftop, Allyssa was there waiting for us.

"Did anything new happen while you were investigating Allyssa?"

"I'm sorry, Casandra and I found out nothing"

"S-sorry, I wasn't much help either…"

"Don't worry Allyssa, you did a good job. Time for your job Ash"

"Y-yeah…"

As I was about to walk to the ledge of our rooftop and jump off, Allyssa stopped me midway.

"U-um can I replace Ash for today, I think he's sanity can't take it if he continues any longer…"

"S-sure but are you sure about this Allyssa?"

"Y-yeah I'm sure Casandra"

"Well then Ash, you can thank your guardian angel for saving you today"

"T-thank you Allyssa, but are you really sure?"

"Y-yeah I'm sure Ash"

As I moved away from the ledge, Allyssa took my place and just stood there, after a while she glanced a smile towards us and turned around and jumped off the ledge. It was obvious that Allyssa was very nervous and used all her courage to jump off the ledge. As I watched her fall to her doom, I remembered all the times we spent together it may not be as memorable like my other memories but the time we had spent together in this loop gave me impression that we were already close. A few second later her head collided with the cement and the contents of her head was scattered all over the ground. As I saw the outcome of the event that has happened in front of me the shock was enough to knock me out unconscious, even though I have jumped more than a thousand times I couldn't grasp the truth, the method was just to brutal. Then everything turned dark.

 _'Did the loop end already'_ I tried to reach out and felt the cold hard ground at my back, I hurriedly opened my eyes and I was greeted by the scenery of the orange sky and the view from our school rooftop. I remembered the theory of Casandra on how the shock from dying or watching someone die will cause you to lose consciousness and the loop will end, but it seemed like the shock this time wasn't strong enough to end the loop for me. I decided that I should just jump and end this loop as fast as I can. As I was about to jump I noticed that Casandra was walking out of our school gate.

 _'Maybe the shock wasn't enough to trigger hers too, but why didn't she just jump here?'_

I decided that I should follow her to where she was going. I hurriedly went down our school and followed her. As I was following her, I noticed that she was going to different shops and trying on different clothes and eating different food.

 _'What is she doing? Isn't she supposed to find a way to retain her memories, the day has almost ended?'_

I continued to follow her for a few minutes and decided that I should go talk to her. She was waiting to cross the street, so it was a perfect moment to go and talk to her. As I was approaching her the signal went green and Casandra started to cross the street, I quickened my pace so that I could reach her but… just before I could reach her, she was hit by the truck. My mind couldn't process what was happening in front of me, Casandra was dead and her lifeless body was lying on the street. Then, as if on cue, my world turns black once more.

 **52, 854th loop**

I woke up from my sleep only to be greeted by the usual scenery of my room.

 _'What was that?!'_

For the whole day, my mind was distracted by the event that had happened just 'yesterday'. When it was time for our daily meeting in the student council I convinced myself that I should ask Casandra what happened, but when I entered the student council two smiling faces greeted me, as I went in all my self-preparation vanished as I saw Casandra and Allyssa having fun. I couldn't just ruin their mood. I decided that I should investigate first before asking Casandra for an explanation.

The search for culprit was a failure, we didn't get any new clues and our effort this day was wasted. Me and Allyssa decided that it is about time to head to the rooftop, when we reached there Casandra was already waiting for us.

"So, who will jump today?"

"I will do it, Ash should take a break first" I could feel determination and fear in Allyssa's words

"Well then, it's about time"

As Allyssa walked towards the ledge, I remembered that the only reason why I saw what happened was just because of chance, it wasn't going to happen again, as Allyssa neared the ledge, I was still debating with myself if I should investigate any further. Then suddenly I heard a loud thud and saw Allyssa's dead body lying on the ground, I knew it was now or never so I decided to… fake my unconsciousness. After I made sure that Casandra has left I decided to follow her again. This time Casandra went to different shops just like what I saw, but this time she took another route. I concluded that she wouldn't die if she went with this different route, but in an instant my expectations were shattered, for the girl in front of me died… And once more my world turns dark….

 **52,973th loop**

I followed her again, oddly enough she changed her route again, but she still died and my vision vanished once more...

 **53,109th loop**

She chose another route but she still died...

 **53,174th loop**

Different route the same outcome...

 **53,265th loop**

She still dies...

But before she did, I could clearly see tears dropping from her face, and could hear a silent whisper that I could barely understand.

 _'If only I could have lived once more... If only someone could save me...'_

Then my world resets.

 **53,542th loop**

I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to ask Casandra what was happening. As I walked through the hallways I remember a line that Casandra once told me.

 _'this world has taken a liking of me, that is why even if I tried it won't make any difference'_

My mind tried to grasp the situation, but the questions in my head just kept growing. Why didn't she tell us? Why didn't she ask for help? These questions filled my head that I didn't notice that I had already reached the student council office. I opened the door only to be greeted by two smiling faces.

"~Why are you always so slow Ash?"

"..."

"Not in a good mood? Come you can tell us, you know we can help right?"

I gathered all my strength and strengthened my will so that I may find out the truth.

"Casandra... Why won't this world let you live one day?"

"..."

"I know stalking you for the past few days is wrong, but I want to know why won't this world let you live..."

"I don't know myself Ash, I don't know why this world always kills me at the end of the day, I don't even know why this world want to torture me, because if I did, don't you think that I would have stopped my death..." Her cheerful tone had vanished and was replaced by a voice filled with despair. Her face full of joy was now a face fit for a psychotic person. I tried not to get intimidated with the sudden change of attitude of Casandra, but instead I strengthened my will and decided not to back down.

"We could have helped you, we could have prevented your death, we could have been there when you needed someone"

"I see...But do you really think you two can do anything against this world? We have been following the rules of this world and we don't even have a way to defeat this world, so tell me Ash what do you think you can do?"

"I don't know... But, I never give up. I promise you, I can find a way to stop this unending loop"

"…"

I examined Cassandra's face, it seemed that she has calmed down but there is still one question left to be answered.

"Cassandra, I have one more question"

"What is it?"

"Do you still remember the time you were asked what was your wish?"

"Yeah, why?"

"What was your wish?"

"...I-I can't remember, what I wished for but I'm sure that I didn't wish for something as stupid as this unending loop, are you suspecting me Ash?"

"..."

"Tell me Ash, are you suspecting me...?"

"When I saw you die, I heard you say something just before you died... You said 'If only I could have lived once more... If only someone could save me...' then I just had to ask you if you remembered saying those words, because if you did then I think we have found our culprit"

"That's impossible! I would never wish an unending loop, besides even if I did do this, why would I include you and Allyssa anyway? I wouldn't benefit from it!"

I turned my attention towards Allyssa, as I studied her reaction I was confused, confused as to why her facial expression should be indicating confusion or anger, it resembled a face that gives you an impression that she was waiting for this exact moment. I tried to remember all the events that has ever happened during our loop, then I realized It, something was off from the start.

"Casandra, did you ever tell anyone about what is happening every afternoon of your days in the loop?"

"No... Why?"

"I see, so that is how it is, the best way to hide is in plain sight, why didn't I even think of that"

"What are you saying?"

"Actually there is one more person who knows about your predicament Casandra, and that is the one who created the unending loop, the culprit, and may I say your disguise is very clever" I looked towards Allyssa with a grin that carried joy and surprise.

"It is you isn't it, Allyssa"

"~Oh, and what made you think that I did this?"

"First, your not even trying to hide it. Second your statement when we were searching for the culprit together, you said that you would protect Casandra from the darkness. But only me, Casandra and the culprit were the only ones who knew, and lastly your timing was too convenient to be of chance"

"~Ping pong, I didn't really think it would take you this long for you to find out, oh well it was fun watching you struggle, and don't worry Casandra, all the fun I spent with you was genuine, I mean I can't fake anything properly right?"

"..."

I turned my gaze at Casandra, she was looking depressed and dumbfounded, I could clearly see she has started to fall into despair. On the other hand, Allyssa was now playing with her long hair, it seems that she was enjoying the situation more than she have ever imagined. But this time I have found the truth, and found our hope that will end this world

"So Ash, what are you going to do now?"

"About that..."I grabbed Casandra's hand, even though she resisted I still grabbed her towards the door.

"I actually have found a way to stop this loop. Come on Casandra, its time to end this unending loop"

"Oh, I'd like to see you try Ash"

"Were are we going Ash? shouldn't we try asking Allyssa on how to escape form this world?"

"I'm sure she won't tell us the way out, besides I have already figured out how to stop this, just trust me Casandra. Besides, I'm the one who always sees hope, the only thing I need you to do is to believe in the hope I believe"

We exited the student council and hurried towards the place where I saw Casandra first died. We stood in the middle of the street with the sun slowly setting on us. As the color orange paint the sky, we stood in the middle of the street catching our breath.

"What are we doing here Ash?! Its almost time for us to die why did you bring me here?!"

"Calm down would you. You know the Casandra I knew would be calmly asking questions, not shouting them"

"So, Ash what are we doing? Good enough for you?"

"Yeah, and to answer your question, were here to end this unending loop. and there is only one way to do that" I grabbed her hands and held it near my chest.

"W-what?"

"There is only one way to end this, and that is to make you unwish your wish"

"What? If I do that... I'll die..."

"No you won't, I promise you. Trust me on this Casandra, as the one person you have wished to save you trust me"

"I wished you to save me? but I didn't even know you"

"I don't know, but it all add ups. You actually made two wishes, one wish was the unending loop. The second one was that someone would save you, and that person is me"

"You? why did I choose you? it doesn't make sense"

"Nor does this world, but this time, even if I'm not your savior I will save you, so just trust me"

She didn't say a word as she looked down and nodded her head in agreement, the only thing I could do was just smile. Then a few seconds later the end of the unending loop came.

 **0th ending**

After everything that had happened, I am contented with the results, even though one of our comrades was the culprit, and the one who had wished for the unending world was Casandra, it was not half bad of a journey though I would exclude the jumping off the roof thing. As I walked towards the hallways of our school, I tried to remember all that had ever happened, all the sad and happy events during the unending loop, after a few seconds I was standing by the door which has started and ended everything. I reached for the handle and slowly open the door.

"I told you that it would work didn't I"

"Yes, yes ~I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you, stop standing there and come here and help me"

"Fine, I'll help you again student council president Casandra"

 **?**

As I walked down the street, in the midst of all the people walking together I saw a familiar face. I let out a sigh as I realized that it was going to be a hassle again, as we crossed our path, our eyes didn't leave each other.

"So which one is it this time?"

Her only reply was a smile.

 ** _So? did you like it? or was it bad? Well I did my best :P anyway I did this one-shot based on a story that has made my imagination run wild. You could only imagine why... oh well its technically an original since the concept was only taken not the story it self but oh well I hoped you liked it... Also if you noticed the cliff hanger there was deliberitly made, if the comments about this story is good I might think of a second chapter. If not I at least had an experience in making a first person POV story. And thus I end this. Dont forget rate and review :D_**

 ** _PS If this story has good comments I may make a second chapter for this :P_**

 ** _also I'm not sure about posting it here really, just trying stuff on FF :P_**

 ** _"Don't forget there is always hope"_**

 ** _-ASH_**


End file.
